Talk:Circum-Asia War (Three-days war)
Everetti satellites are unhackable as Everett's military controls are separated from the general internet and satellites require specialized access coding only available at the New Pentagon in Everett City, New York. Unless Taiping agents are literally inside the high security level of the New Pentagon, there is no access to Everett's military satellites. United Planets 21:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) o.o Nothing is truely unhackable, if said satellites were completely unconnected, then they would be floating useless hunks of metal. They would have to do SOMETHING. If they were to provide communications, most phones and such connect to computers. Connection. If they control the droids, information on the droids, which would indirectly be information on the sattelites, would be provided. Isseiryu 23:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Military satellites are separate from civilian satellites. You may be able to affect civilian satellites (completely pointless) but the military is completely separated. The Everetti President made sure of this because only an idiot would mix military computers with civilian computers. You're just asking for trouble when you do that. There is only one way to access Everett's military satellites and that is through the New Pentagon. United Planets 00:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The problem being, the vast majority of Everetti Satellites are American Satellites, most of which are considerably outdated and uses pre-(all this weird stuff) technology. Moreover, even Everetti satellites MUST use an open channel in order to transmit to Droids around the world. Assuming that the channel has been discovered, it isn't impossible to reverse the data flow. Disguising data as a response transmission from any number of the droids or even simply hacking a droid (which is far easier) would allow some access to the encryption code and allow the uplink to return to the satellite of source. Who said that Everetti satellites are American? Everett replaced everything after transitioning. All of it's military bases, satellites, military equipment, planes, vehicles, Navy, etc has been replaced with advanced technology. United Planets 14:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) End To Hostilities The Union of Everett is willing to agree to a peace treaty and end all combat, as well as repay the Taiping Empire for the hundreds of lost satellites from the latest Everetti attack. All sides of the war are to immediately stop combat and return to their respective territories including the United States and Israel.United Planets 14:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If the Everetti continue their attacks (where the Taiping have long-since stopped), the Prime minister announced, the Taiping would begin using Everetti satellites in Angel Fall on Government buildings in Everett (just as the Everetti bombed Singapore). Britain, Italy, Pakistan, Iran, the Taiping Empire, Saudi Arabia and Australia all condemn the Everetti government for not only accepting the peace agreement, but continuing warfare where every other country has stopped. Everetti satellites are now secured and are no longer under any form of Taiping control. The satellites cannot be used in "Angel Fall". Everett did not perform any bombing on Singapore. The U.S. did. The United States and the Union of Everett are two seaparate nations. Everett and Taiping were still at war. The initial agreement was between India and Taiping. Just now has peace come between Everett and Taiping. United Planets 20:20, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Everetti Satellites are far from secured, the virus being deployed having been foiled. The U.S. and Everett thus far have proven to be almost synonymous in both actions and policy, so one could pardon anybody for not noting the difference. Anyhow, most satellites do not have means of movement, and so all that is needed is for a Taipign satellite to latch on and propel itself towards the atmosphere to reach "Angel Fall". Furthermore, if the nation of Everett came to the protection of India, why would it continue to fight when the nation it is supposed to have protected stops? The only explanation is that Everett is doing nothing but pursuing its own policies in another nation if it continues to enter this war. Furthermore, attacks on government sites cannot be called terrorism, as it A) Inspires no more terror than, say, a bomb and B) was aimed at a purely military target and was not intended to affect civilians (apart from Ask Jeeves, which the Taiping Empire apologizes for). Thus, your use of the term "Terrorism" is not simply an exaggeration, but a false accusation. We object on the use of such terms by such a peaceful nation as Everett, whose split from the US could partly be attributed by the jingoism of former President Bush (whose footsteps both President Obama and your own president seem inclined to follow). Sun Ling 20:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC)